


Everything Will Change

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: dabbles of missing parts of the current storyline





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honest have no clue what this chapter is lol. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be. Also wanted to point out that this is set after Aaron’s return from France

_ I’d be lying if I said marriage never crossed my mind. Being with Aaron, it’s changed everything. I love him and the thought of us, him, Liv and me being a proper family, it was a no brainer. The first time I thought about asking was back in June our trip to Wales, than again after Aaron left for France. It was like everything just fell into place, we were good. I can’t even remember what it was like not having him in my life, He’s everything. _

“Yes, Hi. My name is Robert Sugden. I had called the other day about coming in to look at some rings..” Robert stated softly into the phone as he check the hallways leading to the pub and back door to see if he was alone. He made his way into the family room to find it empty. He closed the door behind him.

“Yes, I’m still here… Well I wasn’t able to come in the other day and was looking to make an appointment… an engagement ring.… Today, at five? Yeah that be great. And what's your location again.” He asked grabbing a pen and paper to write down the information. He heard  footsteps coming down the stairs. “Uh..yeah, yeah that sounds good, thank you so much,” he added before quickly hanging up the phone  has the footsteps made their way into the room. He looked up to see Liv making her way in.

He sighed out in relief.

“Oi, what’s with you?” she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Nothing.” Robert quickly responded. He watched as she emerged  from the kitchen with a water.

“What?”

“What, what?” he responded.

“You’re staring.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are.” She confirmed.

“Well, I’m not meaning too.”

“Okay then, I’m off.” She stated choosing to ignore Robert’s weird behavior.

“Where are you going?” Robert asked 

Liv stopped by the back door, “Gabby’s. I told you and Aaron last night at tea.”

“Right, just don’t be late, you know how Aaron gets when you are.”

“Yeah, I know,” Liv stated  after getting her coat on. “see ya.”she added as she made her way out the door. Robert sighed again. He made his way over to the kitchen table and grabbed the piece of paper he just wrote  and placed it with the pile of his paper work.

“Hiya.” he heard come from behind him. He jumped and turned to see Aaron making his way into the room.

“Oh, Hey.” 

Aaron chuckled, “What’s with you?”

“What?”

“You seem jumpy.” Aaron explained.

“You just scared me, didn’t realize you were home, thought you left for the yard early.”

“I did but I thought we could have lunch together.” Aaron explained as he made his way over to the other man. Robert smirked and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. Aaron brought his hands up to Robert’s arms. He smiled, “ Are we alone?”

“And if we are?”

‘Do really want me to spell it out?” Aaron asked softly biting his lip.

“Mr. Dingle, it’s the middle of the day.” Robert playfully protested as he pulled Aaron closer.

“And when has that ever stopped us?”

“Fair point.”

“Should we go upstairs?”

Robert smirked, “Yeah,” he responded placing a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips. “Lead the way.” he added. Aaron broke away from Robert and made his way over to the stairs closely followed by Robert. An hour passed when Aaron’s phone went off, “No,” Aaron muttered into Robert’s lips.

“Ignore it, then.” Robert responded leaning back from Aaron,

“And what if it’s Adam?”

“Fine.” Robert responded laying next to the other man. Aaron rose holding the sheet close to his waist and dug for his phone which was in the pocket of his jeans that were laying on the floor. The phone continued to ring, Aaron looked and quickly answered the call. “Mr. Fuller… Hi, Yes, Aaron Dingle… You’re where… oh, i thought we were meeting at 3:30 ...right… No, I can be there in ten minutes… right, talk to you soon.” Aaron finally said before hanging up the phone.

“He sounds pleasant” Robert sarcastically responded after hearing the other man’s tone. Aaron rose from the bed quickly slipping his jeans on, “Stop it.”

“Who is he anyways?”

“Remember those cars we got in the other week?”

“Yeah,”

“Mr. Fuller, wants to buy them. 5 grand for both of them.”

“You are joking? He does realize that they’re junk?”

‘Regardless, He’s there early and I need to be there.” Aaron replied, collecting the rest of his clothes. “Right, I’m gonna get cleaned up. See ya later?” Aaron asked from the bedroom door.

“Maybe., I.. uh… I told Vic I pop into town to get her and Adam some supplies for the move.:” He lied.

“Okay, ta.”

“I’ll try make it back for tea.”

Before Robert knew it, a couple of hours had past and he was pulling up outside the jewelry store. He parked the car and made his way into the building. He was greeted by a young woman, “Hi can I help you?”

“I had called earlier today to look at engagement rings. My name is Robert Sugden.”

“Yes, Mr. Sugden, my name is Elyse, I’m the one you spoke to on the phone.” She said extending her hand out for a hand shake.

“Nice to meet you.” he replied shaking her hand.

“If you want to follow me I have a couple of sample of styles we can see which ones you like and go from there.” 

“Sounds good.” Robert stated. Elyse made her way to the private viewing room closely followed by Robert.

“So tell me a little about your girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend actually.” Robert corrected as he laid eyes on the sample of women’s rings 

“Oh,” Elyse realizing her mistake, “I’m … so sorry.”

“No it’s fine”

“I just assumed.”

“I did cut the call short my boyfriend's sister had come into the room , I thought it was him.” He explained. 

“Tell me a little about him than.”

“Aaron… he’s the most amazing person I have ever met. He strong, funny, I mean words can’t describe what he means to me. I look at him and I wonder what I’ve done in my life to have him in it.” Robert began saying 

Elyse smiled, “When you think about the ring for him, what do you picture?” Something traditional,  yellow gold or white gold...”

“Nothing like that… I thought more about asking him to marry me than I have about the ring if I’m honest.”

“I think we may have couple of rings that you may like.” she said gathering the first set of rings, “Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, idk what this is or where I was going with this. I hope you enjoyed!  
> tell me what you wanna see next


End file.
